Teachers Pet(s)
by Carleyista
Summary: (Futa) Glynda x Harem, watch her dominate her new class, pure smut.
1. An Icy Start

**Hey everyone, this is just smut, fair warning in advance. Also features Futa Glynda. Kinks will be listed at the header of each chapter, enjoy.**

 **Pairings: Glynda Goodwitch x Weiss Schnee**

 **Kinks: Blowjob, Teasing, Dominance**

* * *

The sounds of pens and pencils across a series of papers flooded the room, the students were all pretty down about the fact that they had a test on their first day, but it set a good example that Glynda Goodwitch wasn't going to make this an easy year for them. Said teacher was currently walking up up and down the classroom, eying her students to ensure none of them would cheat, though.. She did have one other motive in her survey of her new class.

Glynda, for as strict and professional as she seemed, was actually an incredibly naughty professor. She loved giving her students.. "Private lessons", it wasn't too hard, teenagers had too many insecurities and were far too hormonal to resist her incredible body for too long, of course, her extra package underneath helped too, it turned even the most uptight girls into a slut begging to be fucked by her.

Since the teacher loved turning her students into her personal pets so much, she adored the start of each new year, she always got a wide array of gorgeous students to pick and choose from, and this year was looking to be one of the best for her.

First she had all of the members of team RWBY, they were just perfect for so many reasons. There was Yang Xiao Long, a wild party animal type, someone who'd probably struggle in her class, which meant that Glynda could just convince her to get a passing grade another way, she couldn't wait to have those massive udders that rivaled even her own wrapped around her thick shaft.

Then there was the younger leader of the team, she was going to be interesting for sure, while any girl the professor approached had a chance to have been in a relationship of some kind, this girl being two years younger than all of her classmates meant she was likely incredibly innocent, the blonde couldn't wait to show her all of the things she knew.

Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee were nothing to scoff at either, Miss Belladonna had quite the backside, something Glynda had noticed the moment she walked into her class. She already was picturing the girl bent over her desk, groaning as the teacher shove the entirety of her girth inside the teen. And While Weiss Schnee didn't have the perks of the other three, she had something else, lips to die for. They were thin, and the light pink lip gloss she had on today drove Glynda mad. She wanted that girl to gag while she stared up with defiant eyes, only to be overtaking by pure lust from just how good the teachers thick cock would feel in her throat. She could tell Weiss was someone who held herself to high standards, which would make it even better when the teacher turned her into nothing but a horny slut.

Licking her lips a bit, the teacher had made up her mind on who she wanted first. Sure there were other great candidates like the one and only Pyrrha Nikos, someone whose perfect body would like great covered in cum, or the hyperactive Nora Valkyrie, Glynda would enjoy making her be quiet one day, but for now the teacher just had to have that Heiress's lips around her shaft.

Looking back over to Weiss Schnee as she sat down at her desk she began to feel the goosebumps along her arms that she felt every new year, she was already recalling her previous years and some of her favorite pets, like Coco Adel, who still visited her to this day to get her face stuffed with the professors thick cock, she adored ruining the girl's expensive clothes by blowing long strands of cum all over her, while Coco initially hated that the teacher did this, she eventually quieted down about it when Glynda offered to let Coco ride her cock whenever she wanted, the teen couldn't resist coming to her office multiple times a week to get filled up, and stopped caring about the results of her outfits as she became more and more attached to the teacher.

The sound of a bell brought the teacher's attention back to her class, watching the students groan and file down to her desk to hand in their tests. she regained her professional posture, smiling at them as they each walked by her, she was glad to see Weiss was one of the last in line, as the heiress put down her paper, Glynda finally spoke up to her. "Excuse me miss Schnee, may I have a word with you after class?"

Weiss was a bit surprised that she was already being held after, she hoped it was for a good reason, as a opposed to her screwing something up. "O.. Of course Miss Goodwitch, I didn't do something wrong did I?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"No no, nothing like that, just need to have a talk, you are done with your classes for the day correct? So it shouldn't be an issue?" Glynda smiled, another perk

Of having an end of the day class.

Weiss sighed and nodded, waving to her teammates who were looking back. "I'll catch up later" She said, before turning back to her teacher, who waited for the rest

Of the students to leave before letting out a sigh and smiling up to the teen.

"Please grab a seat miss Schnee." the teacher calmly said, patiently waiting as the girl nodded and went to grab a chair, before returning to the desk. The blonde in the meantime used her semblance to lock her door, it'd be troublesome if someone walked in on what was about to happen. "Thank you for staying after, I just needed to make sure everything was okay with you."

Weiss was a bit taken back by that, had she noticed something wrong? She wasn't sure, nodding she gave a quick smile. "Of course, I'm doing just fine thank you… Is there a reason why you're asking me this though? Do I seem down?"

Glynda smirked, this might be easier than she thought at first. "Well.. yes actually, I noticed you were not too thrilled at the thought of miss Rose being your team leader, I can tell you're someone who holds herself to a certain standard, so it must be tough having someone so young take control of the team.

Frowning a bit at that one, the heiress gulped and nodded, that had been bugging her. "Umm.. yeah, but it's fine.. I'm disappointed, but I'm dealing with it, I'll just be the best teammate I can be."

"I see what you're saying Miss Schnee, but even harboring that bit of disappointment now could lead to problems with the team later, the trick to a situation like this is to verbalize why you're upset to Ruby, let her know you're jealous of her and your teammates, that way she takes that into consideration whenever their are power struggles." The teacher smiled, hoping the jealousy bait would work.

"I.. I'm not jealous of any of them Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss lied, feeling a bit insecure as her teacher casually leaned forward, her massive chest being shown off a bit to her.

"Weiss.. May I call you that?" She check, earning a nod from the girl. "Thank you, Weiss… I can tell when someone is jealous, If I was in your position, with a leader younger than me, and two teammates that were much more… developed in certain areas, I'd have been just as jealous… But you're just as amazing as them.."

Gulping a bit, Weiss blushed and looked down. "I.. I don't know.. I mean, when I look at Yang, she could get anyone she wanted just cause of her chest and looks, while people only ever want me for my money."

Letting a sigh out Glynda stood and walked around the desk, behind the girl who was down. "Mmmm that isn't true at all." She cooed, her hands moving up to rub the teens shoulders. She noticed Weiss flinch a bit, but she continued nonetheless. "Sure, there are some people who'd see that in you, but there are plenty of people who can appreciate you, both for who you are as a person, and your own personal beauty, I personally can say you are an incredibly attractive young lady." She softly said, her hands still gently caressing the Heiress.

Weiss took a deep breath, this was.. Odd.. was her teacher coming onto her? No way, she had to be imagining it. "I Appreciate the compliment Miss Goodwitch, but I'm nothing too special.. My chest is flat, my hips aren't wide like Blakes.. On the looks department I feel very.. Bland."

"Don't say that Weiss.. You're beautiful, I'm sure anyone would agree with me, you have perfect skin, nice hair.. And…" Glynda whispered, leaning right behind the girl as one hand slid up to the teen's lips, her thumb easily sliding into the unsuspecting girl's mouth as she breathed on her ear. "The prettiest lips.."

Letting out a nervous shudder, Weiss mumbled through the thumb that was circling her lips. "M.. Miss Goodwitch.. I.. Are you..?"

"Yes I am.. Of course, feel free to leave if you'd like, but just know.. I can see your beauty.." With that the professor knew she had this sealed, so she turned the girl's head to face her and slid her thumb out, only to replace it with her lips, she relished in the sound the girl made as she kissed her and pressed her back against her desk, she could tell by how clumsy Weiss was that she just stole the teens first kiss, but she'd be stealing a lot more than that in the future.

Weiss muffled out a moan, unsure of what to do, she'd never expect her first kiss to go like this, wiggling a bit in the teachers hands that were now on her hips, she closed her eyes and tried to kiss back, though a tongue entering into her mouth maybe her quickly lose the battle.

The teacher let another moan out as she began to dominate the teens mouth, her tongue overpowering Weiss's while she lifted the girl to sit on her desk, her right hand moving down underneath the white combat skirt to instantly begin teasing the Heiress through her panties, two experienced fingers more than enough to cause the girl to moan loudly.

The Heiress wasn't sure what to do, this was going so fast.. One moment she was taking a test, just going through her day, and now here she was on her teachers desking having her.. Privates rubbed and making out with one of the sexiest women she'd ever seen. Pulling away from the kiss she let a groan out and began to pant. "Miss Goodwitch.. This is… so much.. I don't know what to do.."

"You could start by calling me Glynda.. Then showing your thanks.." The teacher grinned, her fingers pushing up into Weiss as she felt herself begin to grow harder, her thick 14 inch shaft would be noticeable soon.

Weiss let a loud moan out, her hips bucking against the hand as she nodded her head. "Y.. Yes Glynda.. I'll do anything to show my thanks for this.. It feels so amazing…" she mewled, her mind hazy from how amazing she was feeling right now.

Nodding, the teacher took her hand away and moved it up to Weiss's lips instantly, letting the teen suck off her juices while Glynda dominantly pulled Weiss off the desk and began lowering her to her knees. "Mmmm, I'll take that anything offer." She smiled as the girl was finally on the ground. "Like what you're seeing?"

Noticing the bulge almost immediately, Weiss blushed deeply, she hadn't expected this at all. Though as Glynda undid her skirt and let the meat shaft flop out onto her face, her breathing only became heavier. This thing.. Was so massive.. How was she suppose to do this. "Glynda.. I'm nervous.. I don't know what to do"

"Mmmm well.. When you're down there, it's mistress okay… For now just follow my lead my beautiful little pet" The teacher cooed, not letting Weiss respond as she took her now hardened shaft and pressed it to the girl's lips, then right into her soft, warm mouth. 8 inches already pushing past the teen's throat as the teacher groaned out. "Mmmm, so tight, it'll be tough getting all of this in…"

Weiss let a groan out as the shaft was pushed in her mouth, stretching her jaw open more than she could imagine she tried to push away, though the dominant pull of her professors hand on her hair forced her down more, causing her to gag as the cock was pressed deeper within her small throat. She looked up with weak pleading eyes and tried to shake her head, this was way too much for her.

The blonde let another coo out while she kept her gentle, yet firm grip on the girl's hair. It may be tough for her now, but the Heiress would soon learn to love doing this. "Mmm just like that… do you love the feeling of mistresses thick cock down your throat Weiss?"

"Mmmm mhm…" Weiss groaned, for as much as she felt she couldn't do this, she did absolutely enjoy the taste of the thick precum slipping down her throat, the wide shaft sliding in and out of her throat, the strong grip that ensured she'd stay.. It was all rather hot.

"Good.. Mistress Glynda will be sure to let you do this more often okay? You look ohh so pretty down there." She softly said, continuing to prod at the Schnee's insecurities.

Weiss blushed at the compliment, and finally began to try and participate more than just let her teacher.. No her mistress fuck her throat, she began to roll her tongue a bit once she'd gotten use to the 8 or so inches Glynda was pumping into her, finally she'd stopped gagging so much, so she decided to push a little deeper, taking 10 inches in before she couldn't go any further.

"Mmmm that's a good pet… keep going, you've almost made me cum… and please.. Finger yourself while you're down there, I wanna see you shiver.." Goodwitch demanded, grinning when she saw her pet obediently bring a hand down to herself and begin to rub herself through her incredibly damp panties. "Mmmm, I'm close, would you like to drink my milk, or be covered in it, blink once to drink it, twice for a facial, three times for in between that petite little ass crack and on your back…" She smiled, fine with any request.

Weiss thought about it for a moment, it'd be a lot harder to hide it on her face or back, but could she handle swallowing a load from a cock this big? She wasn't sure, so she went with the 2nd option, lifting her head and staring up to her mistress she blinked twice, which she noticed made Glynda grin deeply.

"Mmmm how naughty.. As you wish…" The teacher said, giving a few more hard thrusts before pulling her thick meaty cock out of the girl's face with a satisfying pop. Not even giving Weiss time to regain her breath Glynda slapped her face a few times with her pole, before jerking her cock for a couple seconds until the first string of cum shot out, followed by several more which smeared and covered the teen's whimpering face. Weiss couldn't have expected to be showered completely from this orgasm, which only caused the teacher to laugh as her pet tried to cover her face only to get her arms soaked in cum as well.

Weiss sat there for a moment as wave after wave of cum was shot onto her face, in her hair, and all over her dress. Her eyes rolling a bit as she finally hit her own orgasm from her continuous rubbing, she squirted out over the floor with a loud groan as she fell forward onto Glynda's crotch.

Finally satisfied with the results of the teen, the blonde began to rub her cock over the cum covered Schnee's face, smearing it all over her while her newest pet began to happily lick along her shaft. Weiss would be a good one to use in the future, she'd even take the girl's virginity at some point, but for now she'd done good enough.

More importantly, Glynda had to decide on who her next pet would be?

* * *

 **Now you can vote! I'll have a poll on who'll be available for the next chapter, requests in reviews will be taken into consideration, but the poll will be final. Kink requests in the reviews for specific characters when I get to them will also be taken into consideration. See you next time!~**


	2. Failing Rose

**Holy fuck that was a lot of votes, especially considering I forgot to put the poll up until the day after. Anyways, Little Red one this one, which honestly was the one I was least looking forward too, though with how good this chapter turned out that means the ones that I do wanna get too will be amazing ;D**

 **Pairings: Glynda x Weiss. Glynda x Ruby.**

 **Kinks: Blowjob, Blackmail, Virginity, Face Fucking, Rough Sex.**

* * *

While the students of Beacon were mostly busy spending their Friday evening in their dorms resting, or out in the beautiful city of Vale doing things they probably shouldn't, one student was busy keeping her favorite professor company, said student was the white haired Heiress Weiss Schnee. Currently kneeling underneath the desk of the dominant blonde, Weiss was doing her best to suck up and down the meaty shaft of her mistress.

Glynda, while also grading a few papers continued to happily give a few thrusts every now and again while her pet gagged underneath her. Letting out a bet of a moan, the teacher looked down underneath her desk and smiled to the teen, adoring the sight of the girl's crystal blue eyes staring up at her as she took in almost all 14 inches of her thick cock. "Mmm good job Weiss, you don't even need me to force you anymore in order to take it all in.. You've gotten a lot better of these last two weeks…" She cooed softly, moving her left hand down to pet the girl's hair before returning to her papers.

"Mmank yuuu msstwsss" Weiss muttered through her slurping, before resuming her task at hand. She loved pleasing her teacher, and really was turning into quite the submissive pet for the woman's cock, practically begging her teacher to let her suck her off during all of her free moments.

'Mmmm what a good little slut…' Glynda thought to herself as she turned to team RWBY's papers, Weiss of course got an A, not only did Glynda not need to check it to know that, even if the teen screwed a question or two up she was more than happy to pass her anyways. Turning her eyes down she went through the other three tests, Blake got a pretty easy A as usual, Ruby got her frequent C+, and Yang….. Another D-... Glynda sighed and thought about ways to get the girl to try harder in class, before a rolling tongue brought her attention back down. "Mmm good girl, I'm about to cum… Stay there!" She demanded as she pulled Weiss by her ponytail down to the base of her cock, causing the teen to gag while she began to pour what must have felt like an entire firehose worth of cum down her tight throat.

Gagging Weiss tapped her hands weakly against her mistress's thighs, trying to signal that she couldn't breath, desperately trying to pull away while her eyes rolled back and her body spasmed. Orgasming incredibly while she slowly began to pass out.

"Fuuuuuckk yes!" Goodwitch groaned, one of her best orgasms yet as her cock finally flopped out of the heiresses mouth and onto her face, smearing the nearly blank faced girl's mascara all over. "That was your best job yet Weiss… I'll tell you what.. Seeing as how good that was.. Next week I'll do something you've begged me for for awhile, take your precious first time… How does that sound?" She giggled, knowing the practically passed out girl couldn't even process what she'd said. Looking back down at her tests she finally got an idea of how to help out the rest of team RWBY.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps clicking through the hallways echoed loudly as Ruby rushed to Professor Goodwitch's office, already 3 minutes late the Reaper wasted no time using her Semblance to finally reach the door which she quickly knocked on.

Looking to her clock, Glynda sighed seeing that she'd already lost three minutes of this half hour long… 'meeting.' She adjusted her hair a bit before finally speaking up. "Come in miss Rose" She cooed out, smiling to the girl who timidly walked in.

"I'm so sorry for being late Professor Goodwitch, I promise it won't happen again.." Ruby was quick to apologize while she sat down, wiggling a bit in her chair.

"It's fine.. Please, call me Glynda right now, I want you to be as comfortable as possible for what we're about to discuss." The teach softly said, giving a warm smile to the younger girl.

"Okay.. G.. Glynda.." Ruby hesitated, a little weirded out by that, but she'd try and stay comfy like her teacher said. "So… What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well Ruby… Is it okay if I stay on a first name basis as well?" Glynda made sure, smiling when she earned a nod from the Rose. "I wish I could say that I called you in here to praise you.. Unfortunately, I've been having some issues with your team's performance as of late."

Ruby couldn't help but gasp a bit, she didn't even know there was any issue, much less something as serious as a problem with her entire team. "I.. I see, what have we been doing wrong Miss… Umm Glynda?"

"Since you seem to be taking this serious, I'll be upfront about it, while your C+ grades aren't very desirable, especially as a leader, I try to be understanding of the fact that you had less schooling, and as such might not know as much, however, your sister and team Yang Xiao Long.. Is just on the brink of failing my class right now…"

Ruby frowned immediately, she knew Yang joked around a lot and was easy going, but now she was on the verge of being kicked out of Beacon possibly. "I'm sorry to hear that, I promise I'll get her to study more often!" She quickly began defending, but was silenced by a hand being raised in the air.

"Now now… calm down… unfortunately.. While I'd like to just believe that… I can't, so I need to ask you something now as her leader, what do you think the most important job for you to do is?" She smiled, already getting the girl trapped in her web.

"Doing… What's best for the team?" Ruby half asked, earning a relieving nod from her teacher.

"Correct… And right now what I'm seeing in your team, is Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna score perfect marks, while your sister is on the verge of failure, and you're struggling not only as a leader but as a student as well.. So it makes me question if we shouldn't change the leadership roles around a bit… What are your thoughts on the Ruby?" She asked, leaning forward to rest the palm of her hand on the girl's now shaking one on her desk.

Ruby was instantly heartbroken just from the idea, she was so happy the day she learned that she'd be her team's leader, and now, with the thought that it could be taken away from her because she wasn't good enough at helping Yang, or even herself, she… she couldn't let it happen, she'd have to try harder. "I.. I don't want that at all.. Call me selfish.. But I know I can do it.. Please just give me a week to improve Yang and Myself? I promise we'll do better…."

That desperation.. It was exactly what Glynda needed… desired… it'd be wonderful seeing that nearly crying face stare up at her as it sucked her off, or moaning in pleasure as she fucked Ruby's brains out. "Very well Miss Rose…. One week, return to my office at this same time next Saturday and we'll discuss where to go from there, okay?"

"Thank you so much!" Ruby jumped up with a bright smile, before immediately giving her teacher a determined look. "I won't screw this up.." She nodded, before going to talk with her sister.

* * *

While Ruby and Yang's scores had improved to B-'s, which was much better, Glynda still desired Ruby, so when the teen knocked on her door she hid the real tests and brought a couple false tests on top of her desk before inviting the girl back in. "Hello Ruby… How are you feeling tonight?" She asked with a soft smile as she saw her student sit down.

"I'm okay M.. Glynda, a little nervous, but confident we've improved.." The teen said, a slight sense of hesitation escaping her lips.

The blonde gave a fake frown, and moved her hand over the girl's own in an endearing fashion, before sighing and shaking her head a bit. She could already see her soon to be pet tearing up. "I'm sorry Ruby.. I really am, but not only have neither of you improved… Both you and Yang got F's on nearly all of your tests, and even Miss Belladonna's average A's went down quite a bit… Ruby… Have you considered what we talked about for what's best for the team?"

Ruby felt like she could just curl up and cry right there, she was so… destroyed.. Drooping her head she gave a very small nod. "You want… Weiss to be the leader?... If… that'll help Yang and I stay.. Then I understand…"

If Ruby wasn't actually earning near A's right now, Glynda would feel bad for the teen's sad look, but since she was, all the blonde could think about was going in for… 'the kill' so to speak. "You know… there is… another way you could pass and still be team leader… if you'd like?" She cooed, squeezing the teens hand as she watched her head quickly rise.

"Really!? T.. That'd be amazing.. I'll do anything Glynda, what is it?" Ruby shook, willing to do whatever it took to help her team.

"Well.. It isn't entirely moral, but I could always.. Forge you and Miss Xiao Long's grades, after all you're both passing in the rest of your classes… Of course, I could get in a lot of trouble for that.. So I'd need something in return..."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat… All she had to do is help her teacher with whatever it was she needed and her and Yang would pass her class? Shaking a bit she nodded her head. "I see… Okay… I'll do it.. Whatever you need.."

"Mmm how wonderful.. So tell me Ruby… Have you ever kissed anyone before?" She bluntly said, smiling when the girl blushed and gasped.

"Ummm… N.. Noo…. I haven't… Why?" Ruby nervously asked, unsure of what was going on until it was too late. Before she could even respond her teacher had reached her hand up and gripped the girl's corset, pulling her forward into a sudden kiss. She had no idea of what to do, her mind couldn't even properly process what was happening.

As soon as Glynda had sealed the kiss she rolled her tongue forward and began to dominate the teen's mouth, easily overpowering the girl in the kissing department. She pulled Ruby forward more, tugging at her a few times until Ruby got the hint and crawled over her desk a bit until she was leaning her upper half fully over it. Finally breaking the kiss Glynda smiled before giving the leader a light but firm slap, causing Ruby to cup her cheek and stare confused While the teacher stood and undid her skirt, revealing her already growing cock. "Wanna pass, beg."

Ruby was so confused, first off… her teacher just kissed her, second, she had a.. P.. penis, and finally, she hit her…. Looking up she replied a simple 'huh?' before she was slapped much harder and the beg command was repeated, she winced and nodded a bit. "P.. Please Glynda… Please let Yang and I pass…"

The blonde professor gave an angry glare and slapped Ruby again. "Wrong.. I'm your mistress right now, and you're to beg for my cock like a good little slut okay?" She demanded, before taking her half hard cock and beginning to lightly slap her new pet's face with it back and forth.

Ruby winced with each cock slap, tears starting to smear her mascara while precum strands connected her cheeks to the tip of the penis. "I.. I'm sorry.. Mistress… I understand.. I.. I really want your cock…" She pleaded as Glynda slapped her her face with the cock again.

"Not good enough, you need a punishment.. Open up." She demanded, pressing her tip to Ruby's lips, her shaft not letting up as it pushed into her small mouth. "Now.. You're gonna gag like a good little bitch, when I see you about to pass out I'll let up okay?" She said, before shoving the entirety of her cock into the girl's throat, groaning while the teen struggled and flailed underneath her. She continued to pump her hips for a few minutes while tugging just hard enough to not rip Ruby's hair.

Ruby was in some weird hell right now, she couldn't even comprehend what was happening, all she knew was that she couldn't breath. Her flailing became weaker and weaker until she noticed her arms weren't even moving anymore, and then finally she felt it, a wave of goop pouring down to her tummy, she tried to flail a little more but it was no use, her mistress had complete control over her.

Glynda groaned as her first orgasm came, she poured all of her seed down the teen's throat before finally pulling out and slapping Ruby's face with her semi hard meat pole a few more times. "Good bitch.. Now.." She began as she walked around the desk, her 14 inches of monster cock already beginning to get hard again until she was just behind the girl bent over her desk. She moved her hand forward and ripped the stockings and panties away, smirking a bit as she ruined the teens outfit. "I'll say it again.. Beg for my cock.."

Ruby was still struggling to regain her breath, so she could barely process what her teacher had said. Letting a deep breath out she coughed up and turned her head just a bit. "P.. Please… Mistress… It's too big.. No more…" She said, incorrectly assuming it'd help give her a minute.

Letting an angry glare out Goodwitch grabbed her riding crop off her desk and slapped Ruby's ass again and again, ignoring the girl's screams and whimpers as she made sure every inch of the Reaper's petite ass was sore and reddened, Ruby wouldn't sit right for a week after this. Once she'd finally turned the last part of Ruby's cheeks as red as an apple she tossed her tool to the side and lined her cock up with the girl's pussy. "Last chance Ruby… Beg like a good slut okay?"

Ruby, finally understanding the errors of her ways tried much harder this time, though she could barely slur her words out due to her face fucking and ass spanking. "M.. Mistress, I'm sorry.. Please use my slutty pussy however you want…" Ruby cried, before finally being… 'rewarded'. It hurt at first, but the cock sliding into her pussy was gentle this time, so she felt like she could get use to it, it didn't even feel like all 14 inches.

"Mmm much better my pet… See, I can be gentle if you play by my rules…" Glynda cooed, her thrusts easy and simple, though the hands gripping that red ass probably hurt Ruby a bit. Eventually Glynda pushed a bit deeper and leaned over her slut, kissing her neck as she picked up her pace. "Does it feel good?"

"Ruby was letting light gasps and moans out as she felt the cock slide in and out of her tiny pussy, she had pushed up on her hands a bit and was fully feeling her mistresses leverage over her while she lifted her head in the air and let her tongue hang out of her mouth before she began to bounce back against the cock. "Yes mistress, it feels so good having your cock in me, please give me more of you thick milk…" Ruby begged, earning a slap on the ass from Glynda.

"Fuck yes! Much better whore!" Glynda laughed, before picking her pace up to full speed. "I'm gonna reward you with a nice and heavy load of milk, right in your tight teen pussy okay?" Glynda asked, though more so demanded as she immediately shoved the entirety of her cock into Ruby, her shaft pressing past the girl's cervix and into her womb as she let out five long ropes of cum.

Ruby initially let out a groan, but quickly went silence from the overload and fell flat on top of the desk, her face ahegao, her eyes rolled back, and her mind completely submissive to her new owner who just sprayed deep inside of her.

Glynda finished pumping a few times before slowly pulling her cock out, she made sure to slap each of Ruby's ass cheeks with it to leave a cum stain on them before inspecting her thick creampie. "Hmmm not bad.. You did good Ruby…" She smiled as she walked around to her desk and pulled out the actual test results. "Congratulations, you earned all B's now… by the way.. If you even want A's you know where to find me… " She smirked, tossing the file to the side and sitting down at her desk. She pulled Ruby's head over her desk and slid the teen's blank head down to her cock, wrapping the Rose's lips around her tip and beginning to pump slightly up into the girl's mouth for a bit as she check her scroll, only to get a furious look on her face. "Well then… I guess I'll have to punish her next…"

* * *

 **No poll on this one, but fret not, my next chapter will be a good one, I promise ;p 3 Remember, leave reviews for kink requests, ideas, or just to say hi. I always read them, and always try to respond to pms!**


End file.
